


Schülerzeitung

by SilverWolf242



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Trans Male Character, selective mutism, these things are just implied and not really important for the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 02:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13203618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWolf242/pseuds/SilverWolf242
Summary: A boy gets offered a job at the mysterious school newspaper





	Schülerzeitung

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of something I had to write for school once.  
> I never uploaded the original, but if you speak german and are interested in that maybe I could figure out something.
> 
> The prompt was: "Was man nicht zu verlieren fürchtet, hat man zu besitzen nie geglaubt und nie gewünscht"  
> [rough translation: If you never feared loosing a thing, you never thought you owned or wished to have that thing.]
> 
> Feel free to point out any mistakes I might have made, me [and my english teacher] appreciate that ^^

He was late.  
His teacher had wanted to ask him thousands of questions about his latest project, to which he had no answer to, and now he was late. He had gotten a message from the school newspaper, or at least that was what he thought it was. Who else would leave a piece of paper with a time, room number and the word „school newspaper“ in his locker? Hardly anyone knew who ran that thing anyways. The newspaper just appeared in the school buildings at the last day of every month, and no one had ever found out who distributed it. How many times had students tried to figure out who the staff were or to at least find someone who knew which person distributed the newspaper. But every attempt had failed.  
He himself had never joined such an attempt, he was merely a consumer. The Photos were what he liked best, but the remainder of the magazine was also good. Always critical, without being unfair.

Finally he had reached the room. He stopped, took a deep breath, and opened the door.

“You’re 13 Minutes late.“

The room looked like a normal classroom. It was, in fact, a normal classroom. Desks, chairs, a whiteboard. Nothing abnormal. The sun was already low, shining through the windows and blinding him. A person was standing there, but all he could see was a silhouette. He really wanted to take his camera and picture this moment, but that would probably be considered as rude.  
Their next words pulled him out of his daydreams. He probably should have said something already, an he gave an excusing smile. The person standing opposite him sighed and started speaking again. “Mika Kim, class 11/3, right?” He nodded.

“Do you know why you were brought here?” He shrugged. 

“We want you to be the new photographer for the school newspaper.” They seemed to notice his confusion, so they went on to explain, that “our old photographer is busy with his A levels. He suggested you as his successor. Now, answer me. Do you want to be our new photographer?”

Did he? He didn’t know anything about the person standing there, didn’t know a thing about the other staff or what exactly his new job would entail.  
But this was his chance! The newspaper was a legend, a giant mystery, and if he joined it he would be a part of this, would leave something of himself there.  
So, he nodded.  
They did too, and then motioned him to follow them. As they were walking through the empty school building he finally got a look on them. In the classroom he could only hear their voice, rough and deep.  
They arrived at the rooftop, were they turned to him again. He set down his backpack and searched for paper and a pen.  
“I always though you only take rebels, not plain students like me.” They laughed quietly as they finished reading it. “Why does everyone say that? And”, they gave the paper back, “if you were as plain as you say, your photos would look different.”

After that they were quiet for a while, both looking at the setting sun, until they broke the quiet again: “Every staff member has to make an oath to not talk about their work at the newspaper. Only after doing that they get to be a trusted member. Can I trust you to remember it and act accordingly?” 

“Yes.”

They gave him another piece of paper, said “Everything you need to know is written here” and went down the stairs. He watched them leaving the school grounds.

The sun had set when he finally walked home.


End file.
